


Ten Storey Love Song

by thepsychicclam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, House M.D., Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three stories, three relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Storey Love Song

_Ten storey love song  
I built this thing for you  
Who can take you any higher  
Than twin peak mountain blue?  
Oh well, I built this thing for you  
And I love you true_  
"Ten Storey Love Song", The Stone Roses

  
 _First storey  
When your heart is black and broken  
And you need a helping hand_

Harry lay in bed, staring up at the maroon hangings. He could not sleep, could not remember a time in months where he had slept the night through. It was catching up with him; his grades were falling because he could barely keep his eyes open during lessons and everyone whispered about how bad he looked.

But every time he closed his eyes, he saw _his_ face, laughing and sneering, those red eyes barely visible slits. He saw Sirius and his parents and Dumbledore and everyone else dancing around the inside of his eyelids, dancing in the dark to a tune of desperation and desolation.

He chose to stay awake.

Shifting the heavy blankets around him, he sighed loudly and rolled onto his side. All he could think of was what was going on _outside_ the walls of Hogwarts. No one would let him out of their sight, expected him to march on every day like nothing had happened. He wanted to be out there, fighting and ending this like he was supposed to. And he was not afraid of what everyone else was – he was okay with the idea of his own death.

At least in death he would not be laying there in the middle of the night staring into darkness.

"Harry?" Ron whispered, sticking his head inside the curtains. A few beams of moonlight pierced the blackness. Harry rolled onto his back and gazed bleary-eyed up at Ron.

"Go back to sleep, Ron."

Ron disappeared, and Harry felt disappointed. But a few seconds later, Ron slipped between the curtains and crawled up onto the bed.

"Move over," he murmured, nudging Harry over with his elbow. Harry scooted towards the edge as Ron slipped under the blankets. "Bloody freezing out there."

They lay side by side, staring up at the maroon hangings.

*

 _Second Storey  
When you're so much in love  
You don't know just how much you can stand_

Dom counted the minutes as he waited. Filming was supposed to wrap at 6 pm, and that would give him just enough time to go home, grab his bags, and catch his plane for Glasgow. But there were complications with one of the scenes, and he had to stay late with Josh, Foxy, Jorge and Evie. He tried not to look at his watch every three seconds, but he could not help it.

When they finally wrapped at 6:36 and twenty-four seconds, Dom did not even wave goodbye as he rushed to his car. As he sped along the highway, he prayed to some higher power that the cops were not out that particular night, because the last thing he needed was another hold-up.

He set foot on the plane with five minutes to spare. He was _that_ guy, the one everyone glared at for being late, but he did not care – he had made it and was about to take off.

On the flight, he listened to his iPod, read three magazines, tried watching a movie, tried sleeping, but could not do anything for more than ten minutes. He was wired; way too excited for the long plane ride. The guy sitting beside him kept coughing politely, but Dom ignored him. Only a few more hours until he got there.

When he stepped off the plane, he rushed through the nearly empty airport, glad his flight arrived in the middle of the night. He waited impatiently at baggage claim, bouncing from one foot to the other until his bags came onto the carousel, then grabbed them and dashed out the door.

The sight that greeted him set an instant calm over him. He took a deep breath and walked slowly towards the waiting car, smiling the entire time. He tossed his bags into the back seat and slid into the passenger seat.

Billy leaned over and kissed him, and counting the minutes no longer mattered.

*

 _Third Storey  
When your questions go unanswered  
And the silence is killing you_

Wilson regretted the words the minute they left his mouth. He saw House's face go from open and welcoming to closed and off-limits. That's when he knew he had screwed up.

They ate their Chinese food in silence, House purposely not looking at Wilson. Wilson watched House out of the corner of his eyes, but the man was less accessible than any of his ex-wife's skirts during an unexpected visit. He would take them and their cheap accusations and complaints about alimony over this any day.

It had slipped out; it had seemed like the perfect moment. Laughing, sitting closely on the couch, less insults than usual. Hell, the silence was so thick now that House would not even shatter it with a misaimed insult. At this point, Wilson would welcome an insult, because then at least House would be talking.

After the movie ended, House got up and hobbled over to the trashcan with his empty carton.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the office," he said, disappearing into the kitchen.

"Sure."

Wilson left, dying to have some kind of reaction and regretting his words more than ever.

*  
 _Fourth Storey_

Ron threw the curtains open and stood there, bundled up with his wand in one hand and Harry's invisibility cloak in the other.

"What are you doing?" Harry whispered, grabbing his glasses from the bedside table and checking around the room to make sure that the others had not woken.

"Put on some warm clothes. And hurry."

Harry shook his head. "Are you crazy? I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes, you are. Now come on. Or I'm pulling you out in nothing but your pajamas. And it's quite chilly out there tonight."

Harry grumbled to himself as he put on clothes and shoes, then followed Ron silently to the common room. Stepping close, Ron threw the invisibility cloak over the two of them as they made their way out of the portrait hole.

Ron led them out the front doors of the castle and over the grounds to the far side of the lake. Keeping the invisibility cloak close around them, Ron pulled Harry to the ground.

"What are we doing?" Harry asked, looking around.

"Sitting."

Harry glanced at Ron, face illuminated by the moon through the cloak. His pale skin shone silver and his red hair appeared a faint shade of purple.

"Why are we sitting?"

"Because it was better than laying awake every night in that bed, staring at nothing and thinking about stuff."

Ron paused, and Harry nodded. He looked around, the windows in the castle and even Hagrid's Hut dark. There was a soft wind, but the cloak did a good job of keeping out a lot of the cold.

"Do you want to talk?" Ron asked quietly.

"No," Harry replied.

"Okay."

Ron reached into his pocked and offered Harry a chocolate frog.

*

 _Fifth Storey_

The movie had not been in the DVD player for ten minutes before Dom and Billy were making out. Thirty minutes in, they were stretched out on the couch, Billy on top of Dom, shirts, shoes, and socks in a neat pile on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Dom had said when Billy stopped kissing him and instead reached down and picked his socks up off floor. Billy balled them as Dom threw his shirt on top of his head. Billy pulled it off and started folding it. "You're not seriously folding clothes in the middle of kissing me?"

"Yes, because I know you." Billy looked up while folding the shirt a final time. He laid it neatly on top of their socks and shoes while Dom tried to pull Billy's shirt off. It kept getting stuck under Billy's arms. "Given free reign, you'll completely destroy my clean house within an hour. I love you, but you're a slob."

"I'm not a slob. You're just a neat freak." Dom leaned forward and kissed the tip of Billy's nose. "Lift up your arms. You've got on way too many clothes."

Billy lifted his arms and Dom slid his shirt off slowly, then folded it while Billy kissed across his chest. He laid it down, then flipped Billy onto his back.

"Now," Dom said, pinning Billy's shoulders to the couch, "the clothes are folded. Neatly." Dom leaned down and nipped at Billy's throat. "Are you going to be really upset when we mess up your wonderfully neat and clean sheets later?" Dom dipped his tongue down into Billy's mouth, slid it around his mouth, then bit it. "Because, I know well and good that you are one messy bloke." Dom licked his way down the center of Billy's chest and took a nipple into his mouth.

"As long as all the mess stays on the bed, I think I'll be okay," Billy joked.

"Oh, believe me. I have no intention of keeping you on the bed." Dom laughed cheekily as he reached down and unbuttoned Billy's jeans.

*

 _Sixth Storey_

Wilson walked by House's office for the fifth time. There was a case of a rare auto-immune disease that was taking up all the team's time. Perfect timing for House, because that gave him all the excuse to avoid Wilson and be legitimate. How could Wilson get mad that House was actually saving someone's life?

On the sixth time Wilson walked by, Cuddy came rushing around the corner, a stack of files in hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked, stopping and giving him the patented Cuddy-is-annoyed look. Wilson scratched his head, stammered, then shoved his hands into his lab coat.

"Um, nothing. What are you doing?"

"Looking for House. What do you mean, nothing? You've been pacing back and forth in front of House's office all day. I figured he would have called you into one of the clinic rooms for a consult so he wouldn't have to finish his hours or do paperwork or save lives or something." Cuddy put her hands on her hips and waited impatiently for Wilson to answer.

"I actually haven't seen him all day. I've been looking for him."

"You mean you haven't seen him all day? Well, if you can't find him, then I sure won't be able to find him. But if you do see him, tell him I'm looking for him."

Cuddy walked off, her heels clicking ferociously against the tile. Wilson watched after her until she rounded the corner. He ran a hand through his hair and turned around, coming face to face with House.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have sick dying children to save?" House yanked the door of his office open and walked inside. Wilson followed.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Wilson put his hands on his hips and waited for a response. House sat down, hung his cane on the side of his desk, and picked up a tennis ball. He squeezed it, then tossed it against the wall.

"I'm not avoiding you. I'm busy. Dying patient, you know."

"Are we just going to ignore the other night completely?"

Wilson shifted his feet, crossed his arms over his chest, and waited.

House just threw the ball against the wall again.

*

 _Seventh Storey_

Harry laughed quietly. Between his and Ron's laughs, he was surprised that the whole dorm room had not woken up.

"You are such an idiot," Harry chuckled. "Shuffle the cards again."

They had been playing gin rummy every night for a week with an old deck of playing cards that Ron had stolen from Mr. Weasley's Muggle collection. Ron picked up the cards, shuffled, and dealt.

"Did you finish that essay for Snape?" Ron asked, drawing a card.

"No, Hermione helped me. Which means she wrote most of it for me." Harry winked at Ron.

"Why won't she ever do my homework for me? I'm not sleeping anymore either!"

"I guess your crusade to make my nights better doesn't mean that Hermione will start doing your homework for you. Your excuse isn't as good as mine." Harry grinned and set his cards down. "Gin."

"Bloody hell." Ron threw his cards down. "Again?"

"No, my head hurts. I'm tired of playing." Harry slid down under the covers as Ron gathered the cards and put them on the side table. He then took his wand, muttered " _Nox_ ", and sat it beside the cards.

Ron situated the blankets around him, lay on his back, and closed his eyes.

"Ron?" Harry whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I don't see them as much anymore."

"Huh?" Ron rolled over onto his side, facing Harry. "See who?"

"I don't see everyone inside my head as much anymore. I can close my eyes and see other things."

"What do you see?" Ron asked.

Harry paused and Ron waited.

Harry reached forward and cupped Ron's face. Ron's breath came in short, loud wheezes, filling the silence. Harry held his breath, and then leaned forward and brushed his lips against Ron's softly. The kiss was brief, almost a ghost of a touch.

Harry pulled away slightly, not even an inch between them, and whispered, "I see you."

Harry could not see Ron's face, but his smile reached all the way to his eyes.

Ron rolled onto his back again, pulled Harry to him, and kissed his hair lightly. A few minutes later, Ron whispered, "Harry?"

But his only response was a soft snore from Harry.

*

 _Eighth Storey_

Dom lay in bed, stereo on very quietly, sounds of his and Billy's favorite mix CD drifting through the room. It was early morning, the dawn painting the sky in a myriad of colors. Billy faced away from him, comforter hanging low on his hips exposing the expanse of his back. Dom leaned forward, kissed Billy's shoulder, and wrapped an arm around him.

"Wake up," Dom whispered, sliding his palm down Billy's warm chest. "Wake up, sleepyhead."

Billy mumbled something unintelligible in his early morning brogue. Dom kissed his shoulder again, his neck, behind his ear, his earlobe, then his cheek.

"Morning," Billy murmured. He reached out, grabbed the clock, and groaned. "Dom, do you realize what time it is?"

"I don't care what time it is." Dom grabbed Billy's chin and pulled his face towards him. He kissed Billy slowly, waiting as Billy responded little by little. Billy rolled onto his back, then blinked up at Dom.

"Vacation means sleeping late. Eating breakfast at noon. Not waking up at dawn." He yawned, stretched, and scratched his stomach.

"It's my last day. I don't want to spend it asleep. I want to spend it with you. Preferably on you."

"How romantic," Billy said sarcastically. "I think it's too early for you to be crude."

"It's never too early for me to be crude."

Dom crawled on top of Billy and squeezed his knees tightly against Billy's hips. Billy sighed and wrapped his arms around Dom's neck, pulling him down for another kiss.

*

 _Ninth Storey_

Wilson glanced at the door in surprise when the bell rang well after eleven pm. He was in sweats and there were five empty beer bottles on the table and a sixth well on its way to being empty in his hand. He set it on the table and walked towards the door. When he opened it, the last person he expected to see on the other side was House.

"Well, are you going to invite me in or let a cripple freeze his ass off in the snow?"

Wilson stepped aside as House hobbled in. "What are you doing here?"

"Delivering a singing telegram. Your mother really misses you." House took off his hat and coat, then sat in a chair. "What do you think I'm doing here?"

"Want a beer?" Wilson offered, already heading towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, thanks." After Wilson had returned with the beers, and House had taken a good three sips of his, they sat there, once again in silence.

"Did you come over just to make me uncomfortable? You seem to excel at that here lately." Wilson set the now-empty beer bottle on the table beside the row of others.

"I'm lousy, you know that," House said.

"Yeah."

"I'm cranky in the mornings."

"And that's different from usual?"

"I'll drink too much and take too many drugs and expect too much."

"I'm used to that."

"I'll push you away eventually."

"I know."

House looked at Wilson, brow furrowed. "Then why?"

"Because I don't know anything else," Wilson answered.

House nodded and picked at the label of his bottle. Wilson got up, and without thinking once again, crossed the room and leaned down to kiss House before he could protest. Much to his surprise, House did not pull away, but instead kissed him back with more fervor than Wilson could have imagined.

When Wilson finally pulled away, House gave him a wry grin.

"You're a glutton for punishment, aren't you?"

Wilson just smiled.

*

 _Tenth Storey_

When Harry woke up beside Ron, he smiled. Ron was snoring, mouth open slowly with a bit of drool in the corner of his mouth. Harry scooted closer, wrapped a leg around Ron's legs, and snuggled against him.

It was the first night he could remember when he had not had a nightmare.

The moment Dom stepped off of the plane and back in Hawaii, he felt at once back at home but also lonely. He hated the way he felt after his spent time with Billy, because even though he always had the most amazing time with Billy, when he left he felt the worst bout of depression.

When he turned on his cell phone, he got a text message alert. The message he read made him smile from ear to ear.

 _Had a great time. Hope you didn't mind seeing more of the bedroom than the city. Hopefully I'll get to see more of Hawaii when I come in a few weeks. Talk to you v. soon. I miss you. I love you._

Wilson lay beside House, naked in the dark. House popped another vicodin, then reached over and ran a hand through Wilson's hair, then slid his thumb down over his cheek. They had to be up for work in a few hours, but neither seemed to care. Not a word had passed between them since they had made it to the bedroom, but this time the silence did not seem to bother Wilson.

  
-fin  



End file.
